Uzumaki Naruto? No I'm Kazama Arashi
by Fury of the Wolves
Summary: [AU] What if Naruto was actually the Yondaime? summary doesn't explain much, otherwise I'd be giving away the plot. Read if you want to find out the story. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Ch 1: Who am I?

Hey there, This is my first Fanfic, Please no Flaming but Constructive criticism will be appreciated.

This is just a random idea that kept bugging me, so i just decided to write it out and see what happens

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will and I will never wish to, would be too annoying and troublesome

Well heres the story:

Prologue:

A giant figure of a Kitsune with nine tails could be seen in the distance. Many ninjas were protecting Konoha with their lives. The village was on flames; the Kyuubi was wiping out scores upon scores of brave shinobis with each swipe of its tail. It all seemed hopeless.

"Arashi, are you sure about this?" asked Sarutobi, the Sandaime "you know that summoning the shinigami will lead to your death." He and his compaion was in full battle attire (the same clothes you see them wear in the anime, Sandaime with the weird outfit. Arashi, with the black shirt khaki pants, his battle cloak that looks like a trenchcoat)

"Yes, There is no other choice, no one else is capable of trying this. As I, Kazama Arashi, am the Yondaime of this village I must do what I can to protect it." Arashi quickly replies as he started some hand seals. The wind picks up ruffling his battle cloak, and both men can hear the roars of the Kyuubi and the screams of the men and women dying for Konoha.

"Do what you have to do, I just wish that I could be the one to take your place, you're still very young." Replies a saddened Sarutobi.

"I knew what was expected of me when I became the Hokage, I am willing to give up my life and future for this village. Although I wish it never had to come to this" Says Arashi as he finishes his seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" There appears large cloud of smoke, and a giant toad with a katana materializes with Arashi on his head.

"**Yo! Arashi! I see you need my help beat this damned fox."** Bellows Gamabunta

"Boss, I have a way to beat it, just bring me there at full speed!" yells Arashi "Sarutobi, I'll be going ahead!"

As he enters the battlefied, the morale of the Konoha Shinobi rises again. "It's Yondaime-sama, Hes joining the battle. We can win this! The Yellow Flash will beat this thing!" they all chorused

The ground was littered with dead bodies, and craters pockmarked the field, It was saddening to Arashi to see this destruction.

As he came close, the sight of the Kitsune was enough to drive chills into the spine of the bravest person. Its fur was blood red, eyes crimson with madness and insanity.

'_This is not natural, it seems not to be acting of its own will, more like madness was induced upon it. Either way I'm still going have to go through with this' _Arashi thinks as he summons of the Shinigami.

As the Kyuubi lets out an earth-shaking roar, the deathly spectre of the Death God appears behind Arashi, ramming its arm through him and towards the Demonic Kitsune.

Once it had a hold upon the Fox's soul, it began to pull it back to Arashi's body. Upon reaching his body, a bright light consumes the whole scene, blinding all who watched.

Minutes later, when the light dissipates, all that could be seen was Gamabunta lowering a bundle of cloth to the ground gently with his tongue. As this occurs the Sandaime reaches the scene and sees that the bundle was a baby with a spiral seal on its belly…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

12 years later… A few kilometers away from Konoha's Gates

"Oi, Gaki! Come on move faster, you didn't need to pack that much ramen!" yelled Jiraya the legendary toad Sannin (also known as the Super Pervert)

"But I need my ramen, ero-sennin" replies a blonde boy of 12 years

"Why you! I thought I told you to stop calling me ero-sennin, you're ruining my image!"

"That's what you are, so why deny it? Ero-senin" says Naruto with a grin

"You! You should be nice, after all you have the legendary Toad Sannin as your sensei, Gaki!"

No matter what happens nothing seems to faze him, however he can't just be a happy go luck idiot. Sometimes he acts so differently from the idiotic routine he gives. He is defiantly hiding something and I intend to ask him. Such were the thoughts of Jiraya as the continued their journey

The bantering went on as they continued to travel.

A couple of days later, in the middle of a forest.

"Naruto, You can drop the mask now, I know about it"

"Huh? What are you talking about Ero-sennin are you drunk or something?"

Jiraya sighs and answers in a serious tone "don't make this anymore difficult, the mask you put up fooled many people, including your teammates and Kakashi, but it doesn't fool me. Who are you really? That Dobe Naruto is not your true face"

"Who am I…?" Images of his past begin to assault Naruto

vvvvvvv Flashback vvvvvvvv

A young boy of three, beaten by those who saw him as the demon fox, walks into the ramen stand 

"_Poor boy… Whats your name?" asks the Owner of the stand_

"_My… Name…?"_

'_I can't believe anyone can be so cruel to a kid…' The man thinks " here have some ramen, its on the house"_

"_Thank… you…" he replies softly, afraid of the man. But digs into the ramen and finishes in record time._

"_Wo,w you sure are hungry" the man chuckes "Do you have a name?"_

_In reply the young boy shakes his head "no…"_

"_Well then… Since it seems you like ramen so much why don't we call you Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto…I like that…"_

vvvvvvv End Flashback vvvvvvv

zzzzzz Naruto P.O.V. zzzzzzz

Who am I?

This question Ero-sennin ask me has been on my mind for years, although it has been buried by my joy in finding friends

Just Who am I?

I thought this question was buried deep away, but it had begun to resurface after Sasuke's betrayal. I though he was a friend, but all he saw me as was a stepping stone to power

Sakura, I thought she was my friend, but when I couldn't bring Sasuke back, she ignored me. Told me that I was useless and that she wished I was gone

Kakashi, I thought he could be trusted as a sensei, maybe as a friend, but he left me alone to train his precious Uchiha.

When I was with them I though my past didn't matter anymore, that I could put it aside and forget it.

However that all shattered

And now Ero-senin's question is prompting me to think about it again.

Who am I?

It is like a light on the corner of my eye, I know who I am but I can't see it face on.

Then it strikes me; I know my name.

zzzzzzzz End P.O.V zzzzzzzzzzz

"Jiraya, I am Kazama Arashi"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope I did well, please review and tell me how I did for my first stab at this kind of stuff.

In respects to using the japanese names for the jutsus I'll try my best to do so for existing techniques, but if i ever make one up

it would be in english as I have no clue how to translate it jap.

Any suggestions would be nice as well as comments.

Also there is absolutely, no way in the world that this will be yaoi. I hate those.

Well Cya then


	2. Ch 2: Arashi! Its really You!

Huzzah! I wrote the second chapter

I hope theres not too many problems with it

Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never will, no matter what happens. Sides if I did I'd be rich, which, sadly, I'm not.

I had some spare time so I went through and changed the little problems in the chapter, like the puncutation at the end of quotes

(I was definatly tired when I wrote this).

HiddenETC: I noticed that I made him get too powerful in a short period of time so since I had time I went back and changed it to year. I think that should be enough

Moccanime: Thanks for the names of Jiraya's moves. And about Shunshin, that is also one of Arashi's moves, I didn't make him use Hraishin because he was only teleporting a short distance.

Well heres the Chapter, Enjoy:

_"Jiraya, I am Kazama Arashi."_

Chapter 2:

Jiraya stood for a second, staring at Naruto with his jaw on the ground. Then he begins to laugh. "This is a joke right? Gaki. One of your pranks?"

Right at that moment the whiskers on Naruto/Arashi's face glows and disappears. With its disappearance memories begin flooding into his head.

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Flashback: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"_Kazama Arashi, I am happy to announce that you are the 4th Hokage, it is amazing that you were able to accomplish this at the young age of 20 " announces Sarutobi happily and hands him the Hokage hat and robes with the words Yondaime in kanji on the back._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Arashi, are you sure about this?" asked Sarutobi, the Sandaime "you know that summoning the shinigami will lead to your death."_

"_Yes, There is no other choice, no one else is capable of trying this. As I, Kazama Arashi, am the Yondaime of this village I must do what I can to protect it." Arashi quickly replies as he started some hand seals._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As the Kyuubi's soul touches his own, he hears the Shinigami say "**Arashi, your soul is too pure for me to devour. Thus, in payment for summoning me, I shall revert you to an infant, seal your memories and abilities away, you shall be hated by the very village you were willing protect with the sacrifice of your soul. If you ever regain your memories, I have something for you, you also might want to meet Kyuubi."**_

_That was the last that Arashi remembers before darkness took him._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzz End Flashback zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Jiraya was shocked to the point, where if a wind came it would have blown him over. What Shocked him so was that Naruto, now whiskerless, looked exactly like Arashi at that age, the resemblance was uncanny, even though he was wearing that eyesore orange jumpsuit.

"Jiraya, I am not kidding, unless you've forgotten about me already? I thought I was you best student." asks Arashi with his trademark grin

"Arashi? Is that really you" asks Jiraya in a confused tone

"Well, I was the last time I checked." Arashi replies as he walks over to a log and sits down

Jiraya looks at him dubiously.

"Fine, I'll prove myself to you somehow…" Arashi sighs "Ah! How about this? **RASENGAN**!"

Chakra begins to gather in his hand, spinning into a sphere. However, it seems imperfect with leaks. He walks over to the nearest tree and slams it into the trunk, as it touches the trunk it bursts. A large irregular hole could now be seen in the bark.

"Hmm that didn't work out as I expected, oh well, must have something to do with my body" mumbled Arashi.

"Arashi you're back!" yells Jiraya as he quickly crushing him into a bear hug

The hug was so strong that Arashi's face was turning blue with the lack of oxygen. Noticing this the Toad Sannin releases him letting him fall to the ground in a heap on the grass.

"Damnit, Jiraya! I finally remember who I am and you come along and try to kill me? By the way, out of curiosity's sake who did you think I was when I was Naruto?"

"Uh… I thought that Naruto was your son…"

Arashi chuckles "You were my sensei and you thought I had a son? You're the one who should know me the best, I was never married you know."

"Well, how was I supposed to know you being the greatest prankster in all of Konoha? As far as I know you could have been playing a joke on us!" Jiraya yells, punching him in the head.

"Damnit, you don't have to hit so hard, Jiraya or would you like me calling you Ero-Sennin?"

"Why you, Its been so long and you still don't have any respect for me." States Jiraya "What was wrong with your Rasengan, you shouldn't have problems with it considering it is your technique?"

"I'm not too sure, but it seems as my Chakra control is off, I can't seem to use any of my original moves with any of its usual effectiveness."

"Well, then" Jiraya says with a chuckle "I guess I'll have to train you now, seeing as your Chakra control sucks, and same to your physical strength. We need to bring you back to your original strength."

"There is just one thing before we do that."

"Oh? What?"

"Lets get me some new clothes and out of this damned orange jumpsuit!"

_ttttttttttttttttttt Time skip ttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

A year later

During their travels throughout this period, Arashi kept up a strict regimen of training, concentrated solely on his Chakra control, strength, speed and agility. Whenever the two were in a village, Jiraya would disappear for his 'research' and come back day's later, either half beaten to death or with a considerably lighter wallet.

At the end of this, Arashi has reached more or less the level of strength he had before. His clothes consisted of a black shit, khaki pants, and a white battle cloak (which looks sort of like a trenchcoat) with flames embroidered on the edges, completing the ensemble is his Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Oi Jiraya lets have a spar!" yelled a cheerful Arashi as they entered a clearing in a forest far away from Konoha.

"Fine, this should be fun" replies Jiraya falling into his fighting stance

Both shiniobis stared at each other for a couple of seconds before they exploded into whirlwinds of action. Arashi tries to sweep Jiraya's legs out. As the leg sweep is about to connect, Jiraya, backflips and uses a quick burst of speed to come close to Arashi while he was still open. They exchange a couple of blows, neither one able to get an advantage over the other in taijutsu.

"I guess we'll need to take this up a notch won't we, Jiraya? **Shunshin no Jutsu**." with that Arashi disappears in a flash of yellow and reappears behind Jiraya, attacking him with a roundhouse kick.

Crack!

Jiraya's shape disappears and a wooden log takes its place flying out with the force of Arashi's kick.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Flame Type: Fire Dragon Blast).**" yells Jiraya for his vantage point on a tree, as he summons up dragon of fire, which he sends flying towards Arashi's back.

Arashi disappears and reappears a short distance away using the Shunshin.

The dragon hits the ground where he was a second ago and the grass is immediately incinerated

Jiraya jumps down prepared to face Arashi if he was still willing to go at it.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clones Technique)."** 4 Arashi clones appear next to him, and they all surround Jiraya.

The 5 Arashis begin to use Shunshin in a fast circle around the Toad Sannin creating a circle of yellow flashes with Jiraya trapped inside. Occasionally one of the clones or Arashi himself with teleport next to Jiraya attack him and return to the circle. All of this occurs so quickly that Jiraya has no time to react.

Jiraya starts some seals preparing to summon his swamp, then Arashi stops and dismisses his clones.

"I think we might want to stop, if we kept going we'd destroy this whole forest" says Arashi as he sits down on the ground using a tree as a back rest

"That's fine by me, I think you are near half of your original strength now, all you can do would be to find more techniques to incorporate into your style, theres nothing else I can help you with" replies Jiraya as he too sits cross-legged on the burnt ground.

"That I agree, however before I do that I think I'm going to have to have a talk with Kyuubi." says a serious Arashi

"What! Are you sure about this? You're not sure what would happen."

"I know, but I must do this, it was what the Shinigami told me to do when I recovered my memories."

"Fine, but if anything happens its not my fault" mutters Jiraya as Arashi begins to meditate

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Inside Arashi's mind xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Arashi walks down a dark corridor lighted with few torches. At the end a giant gate with a seal upon it can be seen.

Within the cage a monstrous figure resembling a fox stirs "**WHO IS IT THAT DISTURBS ME?"**

"It is I Kazama Arashi, the man who sealed you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My chapters might not come out regularly as this is my last year of high school and i really need to work hard to get into university.

Anyways I'll try my best to update on a regular basis, but I can give no guarentees.

What do you think of a female kyuubi / Arashi pairing? This is probably what I'm going to do but I would still like suggestions

If I really like it i might use that pairing or write a Alternate story to this fic with that pairing

Please review, I would like to know your thoughts about my fic, but please no flames

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dang why didn't anyone tell me that I had a major problem with my story? That was probably why it was so bad... I accidentally created a plothole! I just noticed that my note in Chapter 1, about everything being the same as the manga, messed up the part where Arashi proves himself to Jiraya. Well, I fixed it now.

Cya!


	3. Ch 3: Revalations, Kyuubi

Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

I know I said that I woould remaster the first chapter when I got a writer's block, but I woke up this morning and remembered that I had some problems with Chapter 2 so I went through and changed it, and I thought that I would change the first chapter too out of conviniences sake.

Some of you are getting ahead of me, I do plan to bring Arashi back to Konoha and have the reactions of the other Characters, but that will be later on, after Arashi gets a bit stronger.

Disclaimer: This again? I don't own Naruto!

Here's the next chapter:

"It is I Kazama Arashi, the man who sealed you" 

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3:

"**I should have known that it'd be you, who'd come to see me" **rumbles Kyuubi, as it walks into the light.

What Arashi saw shocked him, he distinctly remembered that Kyuubi's fur being blood red, but that was not so now. It was a pure golden color and its eyes were tawny. The torch light reflects off the fur giving it a sheen which could be considered beautiful.

"How? What? Your fur was red when you attacked Konoha, why is it gold?" asked a confused Arashi

"**When I attacked Konoha, I was not myself but rather I was under the influence of an man that smelt of snakesa. He murdered my kin for his 'experiments', driving me into an uncontrollable rage, which he directed to Konoha to satisfy the anger he has against you. The destruction of Konoha was secondary, it didn't matter to him but he enjoyed watching me on my rampage." **

"A man that smelt of snakes and is involved with experiments… There can only be one person that fits that… Orochimaru. But why would he want to have revenge specifically on me?"

"**That I don't know and it is up to you to discover why. However, this 'Orochimaru' of yours is experimenting with demonic powers, as I saw from his use of the cursed seal. It seems as every cursed seal is in actuality a lesser demon placed within the person, with the intention of making both human and demon become one. Since it is a lesser demon, he can easily influence those that he sealed. This is similar to the seal that binds me, however the difference is, where Orochimaru's cursed seal totaly fuses lesser demons and humans, this seal combines our chakra and to a small extent our souls."**

"What is he planning to do with those cursed seals of him, I don't see how its going to lead him to his path of immortality and power.'

"**What I did not add was that, during your fight with that 'Sasuke' boy I observed that when his seal went to the second level, the demon inside him further merged with him and became even stronger, changing from a lower class demon to a mid class demon. There is something with that seal, which enhances both demon and human while merging them together, mind and body, in a being which is easily controlled by one like Orochimaru."**

"Wait a second, that means that if, Orochimaru takes over Sasuke's body he not only get the Sharingan but also a body, which has the potential to become immortal?"

"**In theory, yes, that would be true." **

"How can we stop him? Right now at my current strength I'm only at half of what I used to have. To stop him I would need to surpass the strength I had when I was the Hokage…"

"What if you didn't fight alone? If you can find a way to bring me out of this seal permanently with it being intact, for removing it will kill the both of us, it is possible to defeat him."

"That would work, except for the fact that you're a giant kitsune! Having you out would be nearly the same as using Gamabunta except that you're more powerful. I think what we need here is finesse not widespread destruction."

"That is true, but have you ever considered that I have another form?" as Kyuubi says this, its form begins to shrink until it is replaced by a woman with a gorgeous figure wearing a blue kimono, which hid a lot yet accentuated her curves. Her golden hair was highlighted with the light from the torches, her elegant tawny eyes were sparkling with amusement, and her lovely lips were curved in a smile.

Her beauty stunned Arashi, he was so enamored that his mouth was moving and no sound was coming out.

Finally, when he regains his senses he manages to utter: "That would work, however, we still have Akatsuki to consider, from what I've heard so far they are gathering all of the bijuus, and that would include you. Do you know why they are after the bijuus?"

"That I am unsure of, Right now I have no inkling towards why they would need all the bijuus, Arashi-kuuun" teases Kyuubi.

Arashi blushes, and since they were going to work together they both begin to have a talk on more personal matters such as their pasts, both the good moments and the bad.

After a couple of minutes, Arashi tells her "I better get back now, once I'm out I'll try to find a way to get you out of here without damaging the seal."

"Oh I forgot, the Shinigami told me to tell you where you can find some weapons that would fit you, what it is I don't know. Its on the southern continent, hidden in the ruins of an ancient city, on the tip of the only peninsula there."

_xxxxxxxxxx Outside of Arashi's mind xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Arashi opens his eyes to the night sky, the moon was out and it could easily be seen from his position within the clearing. Jiraya was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn that old pervert, he's probably out peeking right now" mumbles Arashi outloud

True to his thoughts, he found Jiraya at the nearest lake peeking at the women who were bathing, with drool falling from his mouth. Being the prankster he was, he transforms into the sexy no jutsu form he created as Naruto and screams "PERVERT!" right behind Jiraya, scaring him to the point where he accidentally jumped into the middle of where the women were bathing. Screams and shouts broke out, along with sounds of wood being smashed over what sounded like a human skull.

A couple of minutes later Jiraya comes crawling back to the clearing all bruised and battered.

"So Jiraya, did you enjoy yourself?" asks Arashi smugly from his position on a tree branch.

"Damn you Arashi, you just had to play that trick on me…" moans Jiraya from the pain of his wounds "How did your talk with Kyuubi go?"

"I found out many things, such as, Kyuubi was not the one who was responsible for the attack on our village but rather by someone _you_ know very well." Arashi replies and he settles into a more comfortable position.

"Someone I know well… who could that be? … unless… Orochimaru!"

"You hit the nail on the head, and for his motive right now, I can say that its more than the Sharingan he wants from the Uchiha boy."

"What do you mean? What else can he get out of that kid?"

"It has to do with the curse seal…" Arashi begins to repeat to Jiraya what Kyuubi discovered.

"And that's all that she said, I also asked her about Akatsuki but she has no clue why they want the bijuus."

"Her! Kyuubi's is a girl?"

"Yeah, and I promised her that I will try to get her out without breaking the seal"

"You what! Wouldn't she go on a rampage?"

"No she won't for she only went on one in the first place because of Orochimaru, and by the way, why are you so excitable today?" says Arashi cheerfully.

"excitable eh? Well I wouldn't be if you didn't play that prank on me, and surprised me so many times!" yells Jiraya as he walked towards Arashi preparing to wring his throat in his anger.

"Whoa, you don't have to go that far! It was only a joke! By the way I think I'm going to try, bringing Kyuubi out, all I would need to do is create a Kage Bunshin, henge it to look like her in human form and transfer her soul over. I just need you to help me regulate the power, and to channel her soul into the vessel I create."

With this Arashi jumps down from his perch and begins to draw seals and symbols into the ground. When complete, he summoned a Kage bunshin in the centre, and used a henge to change it to the Kyuubi's human form, except with a few changes, it was now the same age as him. Once that was done, he jumped to one side of diagaram that he had drawn on the soil, whilst Jiraya went the other side. When bothe were in place, they began to channel chakra into the diagram, which flowed into the clone, transforming it bit by bit into a real body.

Hours passed, and finally it was accomplished. Immediately, Arashi walked up to the body put his hands on its shoulders and began to channel the Kyuubi's soul into the body. In the mental image in his mind, he rips off the seal on the gate, which prevents Kyuubi from leaving, and throws the gates open. As soon as that was done, Jiraya began helping Arashi direct Kyuubi into her new body. In a flash of golden light, the transference was complete.

Both men collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and watched as Kyuubi began to move.

She looks around her confused at first, and then realizations dawns on her, for the first time in 12 years she is outside of the seal. In her glee she runs to Arashi and hugs him. Both can feel the connection between them as the Shinigami's seal had combined their chakra, and created a soul link between them allowing them to tell the emotional state of the other.

"Arashi, Thank you! You actually kept with your promise! I'm finally out after all those years" Kyuubi shouts with glee.

"No need to thank me for that, but I think after we rest, we should head to the southern continent." Replies Arashi, wondering why he was glad to see Kyuubi so happy.

"The southern continent? Why do we need to go there?" asks a perplexed Jiraya, from his position on the ground, jealous of the hug that his prime student was currently getting (as his perverted mind was currently exaggerating the hug).

"To see what the Shinigami left for me"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I swear my chapters are getting longer, seems like I have so much to put down.

I would like to thank those who reviewed again. And don't hesitate to leave any comments about my writing style as I have a lot of room to improve.

Anyways please reveiw, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

Well, that's all for today!


	4. Ch 4: Partners

Yay! I wrote the 4th chapter!

I just went through this chapter and changed a couple of things such as the names and got rid of the A/Ns sorry about those guess I was just fooling around with them too much.

Again I thank those who reviewed

MysteryLady - Tx: Kyuubi's body won't go poof because Arashi modified it with his chakra and Jiraya's to turn it into a real living body

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"To see what the Shinigami left for me" 

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4:

In the two months they took to travel to the ruins on the southern continent, both Kyuubi and Arashi took the time to train, as they had to get used to sharing the same chakra reserve, and to a certain extent emotions that came across the soul link between them.

Since, Kyuubi had never used her human form in battle before (preferring to use her fox form, which she could no longer use), Arashi devoted time to training her in human jutsus. From him she was able to learn basic jutsus such as kawarimi, henge, and bunshin, and also some higher class ones such as Kage bunshin and Shunshin no Jutsu.

Currently Arashi was trying to teach her one of his self-created moves that only 2 people in the world knew: himself and Jiraya, the technique was the basic Rasengan. Also in this time they were able to work on their teamwork with help from Jiraya, now they could use the link between them to cover each other, however, the basic taijutsu style that Arashi taught Kyuubi did not mesh perfectly with his own personal style. With this constant training together they became closer and could semi anticipate what the other wants, however, there was still a lot of room for improvements.

Also within this time Arashi gains the summoning contract for the wolves, as the boss of the wolves, Silver Fang is only the size of a large pony, it made it practical for him to have a strong summon for small combat and another for full scale battles. For Kyuubi, she stuck to her foxes, being the boss of them, she was capable of summoning any kind of fox, from ones that were as large as Gamabunta to ones that were the sized of Arashi's wolf

Any spare time the two had was devoted to pranking, for Arashi its was because he had the soul of a prankster and for Kyuubi, it was because she was a kitsune who are natural pranksters. As time passed they began to act more like their physical age (they're both 13). Thus, it was living hell for Jiraya, If he wasn't careful he'd end up in one of their pranks, when he was peeking it was worse, especially since Kyuubi made it a point to prank him whenever he was on one of his ventures.

Their journey took them out of the forests of Fire Country, past the prairies of Grass country, and finally to the coasts of Water country, where they could take a ship to the southern continent. From there it was only a few days walk through marshlands until they reached a deep Jungle at the very tip of the sole peninsula on the continent.

And so that was how they passed those months of travel.

"Arashi, Kyuubi. Either of you see anything resembling an ancient city in ruins?" asks Jiraya fuming because of their latest prank on him which involved turning his white hair pink through the concoction of a dye made from plants they found in the Jungle.

"No Jiraya, and did I mention that I think that hair seems fitting on you?" replies Arashi grinning.

"Gaki, you've told me that fifteen times, and how many times do I have to ask you how am I supposed to get rid of this?" yells Jiraya as his face turns red from his bellowing.

"Fine, fine, it'll come off in a day or two."

"Jiraya, Arashi, I think I've found something here." Kyuubi shouts from further in.

Both men immediately ran there with inhuman speed (inhuman to us).

At the site, Kyuubi was standing near a stone gate covered in vines.

"Well guys, I think we defiantly found it." Says Kyuubi smugly

"Should we go in then? It might be a trap." asks Jiraya

"If we never go in then we will never find out, will we?" replies Arashi

As they enter they notice that it has been abandoned for centuries, as the building style was ancient, dating far back. However, what amazed them is that the hallway was lighted by what seemed as crystal spheres containing light. Proceeding inwards they eventually reach a chamber fill with what looks like human-sized statues of some kind of creatures, but what they represented was unknown to them.

"Jiraya, what do you think these are?" asks a wondering Arashi.

"I don't know it might be some kinds of guardian idols or something like that." Replies the Toad Sannin

"No, these are creatures from hell, summoned here, placed into hibernation and encased in stone. What their purpose is, no one really knows except for those who created this place." Answers Kyuubi with a serious look on her face.

They continued to travel further down for hours, passing many crossroads, at which Kyuubi choose the way, seeing as the Shinigami told her where to go. Eventually they reach a enormous stone door, covered in seals and words were etched into it in an ancient language.

"Only those who have seen and spoken with the God of Death may pass this Gate, otherwise certain death awaits beyond. Once you enter none shall come out until a year has passed." Reads Kyuubi.

"Jiraya, I guess you're going to need to keep yourself occupied for a year then." Arashi says with some humour in his voice.

"Why is Kyuubi going in there?" asks Jiraya

"If you remember correctly, I have seen and talked to the Shinigami too. Besides facing death would be infinitely better than staying with you alone for a year!" growls Kyuubi.

"Ouch, you didn't need to hurt me so" Jiraya exclaims in a hurt tone. "Arashi, you better not die, if you do whos going to explain everthing to Tsunade, she does view 'Naruto' as her younger brother."

"Jiraya, you have my word, I will not die, I'll be back in a year. Count on it." Arashi firmly replies

"Well, This is goodbye for now you two. Kyuubi keep that prized student of mine safe, he may be a genius but he's an idiot at times" Jiraya states with a grin.

"Don't worry I will, I like him too much for that to happen." says Kyuubi with a giggle.

"Hey! I heard that! I am never an idiot!" Arashi yells

"We better cut the talk short, get a move on it! Go on in." says Jiraya, effectively cutting off the light atmosphere

Kyuubi and Arashi both walk towards the gate, and as they approach the gates swing open. With one last look over their shoulders they disappear inside and the gates slam shut.

After giving the gates one last look, Jiraya turns around and walks out of the ruins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

ssssssssssss Within the Gates ssssssssssssss

As they entered the beauty of the chamber entranced both Arashi and Kyuubi. It was a perfect circle with hallways leading to other chambers all around. There were 8 hallways evenly spaced with the gate around the circle. On the floor was a square centered within the circular room. At each point of the square was a katana buried up to the hilt. Walking over to the nearest one, Arashi grabs the hilt and pulls. What comes out was a finely crafted katana with a blade made of a shiny black metal. Moving to the next one he discovers that he could not pull it out, so he skips it and walks to the one directly across from the one he now held in his hand. Again he pulls and lo and behold, it comes out and is identical to the first, the blades were twin katanas, made for a person to wield one in each hand. They were light, well balanced, and razor sharp.

Seeing Arashi marvel at his new weapons, Kyuubi walks over to one he could not pull out, trying to discover why he could not do so. Placing her hand on the hilt and lightly tugging on it, she was surprised to find that she could pull it out. Once the blade was out, she notices that instead of the blade being black it was pure white, the total opposite of Arashi's blades. She approaches the only blade left and finds that it was twin to the sword in her hand. She stood for a second marveling at the exquisite craftsmanship of the twin katanas.

"Kyuubi, It seems as if the Shinigami not only left something for me, but also you." Says an amused Arashi.

Snapping out of her reverie Kyuubi replies: "I never expected this, but I don't even know how to use a single katana, let alone twin katanas."

"You're not the only person in that boat, I don't know how to use a katana, and the closest thing I've ever used to a katana was a short assassination sword, which was used in a totally different way. I guess we might want to explore these rooms a bit we might be able to find something" suggested Arashi as he puts an arm around Kyuubi's shoulders.

The two of them walk over the Hallway to the right of the now sealed gate and finds rooms where their needs were supplied, there were beds for each of them, food, that looked as if it came out of nowhere, and a another room where they could hear what sounded like a waterfall. It turns out that the room was a small natural hot spring where one can cleanse oneself.

After finding this they enter another room, which had a pair of sheaths that fit Arashi's Katanas on the floor.

Sheathing his katanas in them and strapping them to each side of his waist he asks: "Kyuubi what do you think these figures are?"

"They seem like depictions of stances within a kata."

"There seems to be words here, do you know what they say?"

"It says: This is the first and basic style on the road to mastering the twin katanas Hakumei (Twilight) and Reimei (Dawn), of the Jikishinkage-ryu (From the Shadow of the Heart Style), These basics make up the harder moves that could be found in the next two rooms. This style is focused on fast attacks but strong attacks, which are focused chiefly on offense, the idea of this style is to reach speeds where one can avoid being hurt, thus bypassing the need for defense."

"We better go and look at the fifth room, I suspect it contains your sheaths."

True to Arashi's guess, the sheaths to Kyuubi's katanas were found there.

"So Kyuubi what does the inscription on the wall read for yours?"

"This the basic style for the twin katanas Hikari and Akari (Light), in the Shinkentouei-ryu (Reflection of the Divine Sword Style), these basic katas are a part of the harder moves that could be found in the next two rooms. The style is focused on fast flowing attacks, which could easily be focused offensively or defensively. Unlike its counterpart, this style uses quick changes between offense and defense to keep the opponent off guard."

"Well seeing as that were stuck in here for a year, lets master these forms."

"I'm right with you on this one, Arashi"

The two walked off to their individual practice rooms and began to learn the forms for their styles.

9 months later both became masters in their individual techniques, both styles had katas for fighting with 2 swords, 1 sword, or without any. With this mastery they decided to enter the very last hallway.

"Kyuubi it seems like we have more to learn." Arashi states as he observes the figures on the wall.

"Hmmm, the inscription here says: This is the ultimate form of both of styles, Individually both styles are extremely powerful, however when put together it creates a seamless partnership which could only be accomplished if the wielders of both styles are willing to link their souls."

"I guess we'll be partners 'till the end then."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well that ends Chapter 4, its longer than the other 3 by 1 page.

Just in case you miss my notes up there, I am wide open to suggestions on the names of the wolf boss summon.

Thanks to Moccanime for the names, I was really stuck on those, and by the way it was dumb chance that I chose Hikari and Akari for Kyuubi's swords the first time (I had no clue Akari meant light).

Please review and leave any suggestions on those names if you have any, Just no dumb ones.

Thats it!


	5. Ch 5: Return to Konoha

Sorry to take so long to update, last week I was swamped with projects due and also tests.

I might take long to update but I'll try, but no guarantees as this is the last month of high school for me before university begins. I can't wait for university.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Heres the story then:

"_I guess we'll be partners 'till the end then."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5:

For the last three months of their stay within those gates, Kyuubi and Arashi managed to master the partnered form. However, no matter how perfect they could do those katas it cannot be considered that they have complete mastery over any of their fighting forms yet, as it still yet needs to be tested in battle.

Also during this time they discovered that by pumping chakra into their swords they were able to make it sharper and lighter than before. However, it was only to a certain extent, too much chakra and the excess is wasted, too little and nothing happens with the katanas. It was a balance that was hard to keep; although by training it they were able to increase their chakra control and also was able to expand their shared chakra reserves.

Both of them have grown a lot since they first entered, Arashi was now nearing 5' 11 compared to the height he was at 12 (as Naruto) that was a large improvement. His hair was now longer and messier; it was almost like how he had it before he tried sealing Kyuubi.

For Kyuubi, her hair was slightly longer, but it was still at the middle of her back. She was now taller, and was 2 inches shorter than Arashi. Her body also has begun to fill out and curves were becoming voluptuous, catching the eye of Arashi many times.

"I guess it's about time to leave this place now." Said Arashi, as he picked up his belongings and strapped his katanas to his sides.

Kyuubi nodded as she began to get her things, which weren't much.

Without looking back the two of them left the ruins, however, unknown to them, was that after they left the gates never closed fully…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week later when they found Jiraya… outside a hot springs drooling and giggling to him like a little girl, occasionally taking notes down in his notebook.

"Damned Pervert, peeking on women again" says an angry Kyuubi.

"Well… I guess we're going to need to do something about it. Won't we?" states Arashi with a mischievous grin.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking then lets do it." Declares Kyuubi with a matching grin.

"Hmm… what if I'm thinking they you will kiss me?" Arashi says with a smirk.

Kyuubi stands there for a moment and begins to my closer to Arashi with a seductive smile. As she gets closer, his heart begins to pound and he thinks to himself _Damn she really does look beautiful_.

Their faces were just inches away from each other's when Kyuubi moved to the side and kissed his cheek.

"Aww, and here I thought you were actually going to do it Kyuubi-chan." Moans Arashi.

"You're not the only one that can play that game, Arashi-kun." Teased Kyuubi, "well, shall we get that pervert now?"

"Fine." Arashi sulks for a while, then he lightens up. "pranking that ero-sennin will be fun, though."

The two of them creep up behind Jiraya, surprising him, they manage to hang him upside down and hung him over the wall of the hot springs, with a sign saying 'pervert' for all the bathing women to see.

Laughing, the two of them walk off, leaving a note to Jiraya to find them at the hotel.

A short while later, the Toad Sanin walks in with massive bumps of his head and a black eye.

"You two really enjoy doing this to me do you?" Jiraya complains, but then he notices that the two of them were sitting together on a couch snuggled together quite comfortably. "Hmm… How close did you two get during that year? Arashi, seems like you've finally managed to do a man's job."

The two of them blush scarlet. "Ero-Sennin, we did not do anything that you're suggesting, so get your mind out of the gutter." Yells Arashi, peeved.

"Ahh, but you do have feelings for her. Don't you? Otherwise what was with your reaction?" smirks Jiraya triumphantly, as he moves over and sits on the edge of the bed.

If possible Arashi went a deeper shade of red and so did Kyuubi. "Jiraya, please drop it, we've got more important issues to talk about." Reasoned Kyuubi

"Fine, but just this once, since we do have some important issues right now, first off. What happened in the year you two spent in the ruins? And Arashi what are you planning on doing now? We still have around a year before Orochimaru is capable of taking over another body and we can't hope for him to mess up again." Says Jiraya hurriedly, as he is anxious to find out about them.

So they tell him about the year that passed within the gate.

"So all we really did was train ourselves, both individually and in the partnered forms." Kyuubi summed up.

"We've discussed this between ourselves, and we think that we'd better go back to Konoha and prepare for the next step, we don't know what Akatsuki or Orochimaru is up to." Says Arashi.

"So what are we still doing here then? Lets get going; we've been away from Konoha too long. Oh by the way, Arashi what are you planning to tell the village, about yourself and Kyuubi?" asks a curious self-proclaimed Super Pervert.

"Well, for that I'm planning on being 'Naruto' for a while to see how they react towards me. I want to see their regretful faces as they realize that the person that they thought was a demon and treated poorly was their beloved Yellow Flash. Besides it'd be one of the best pranks I've ever thought up of!" exclaims Arashi as he gets up and gives a hand to Kyuubi, pulling here up.

"Yeah, except for the slight problem that I helped you come up with it, don't take all of the credit." Kyuubi pouts. "Anyways to explain why I'm with you two, all you really need to say is that you and Arashi found me abandoned somewhere, and eventually you trained both him and I to become partners. As for a name call me Ayumi, besides it sounds better than calling me Kyuubi all the time, as Kyuubi was only my name when I was in fox form."

They begin to walk out the door, when Jiraya says, "Arashi, I would have never thought of you trying that, although that idea is quite intresting."

A short while later they were onboard a ship going back the the elemental countries.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt Time Skip tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Months of travel have passed, and Jiraya, Kyuubi who was now called Ayumi, and Arashi were on the outskirts of Konoha. They were still quite a distance away but far off they could see the village far down the road, which had forests on both sides. They had passed the country of Wave, and at Zabuza's grave they saw that his huge sword was missing, however they dismissed its disappearence as bandits or thieves.

"You sure this marker will work?" asks Ayumi.

"As long as I can use it to draw whiskers on my face that like as they originally did when I had them it should be fine." Replies Arashi as he clumsily tries to draw them with the marker Ayumihands him

Jiraya stares at Arashi's face and bursts out in laughter. "you have got to be kidding those look nothing like whiskers, more like slugs."

Kyuubi looks at Arashi's poor attempt and sighing, she takes the marker from his hands and draws a near perfect replica of the whiskers that 'Naruto' was known for.

"Thanks, Kyuubi- er- I mean Ayumi-chan." Arashi says greatfully with a smile. He begins to pull a white t-shirt, a orange and black coat, and a pair of orange and black pants out of his pack, going off into the forest to change out of his preferred clothes.

Coming back Jiraya looks at him and says, "You've really recaptured the essence of the dobe Naruto, Arashi."

Ayumi looks at Arashi and smiles. "No matter how distastefully you dress you still look quite nice, Arashi-kun."

Arashi blushes at her compliment and tells them: "Don't call me Arashi until we stop this prank, call me Naruto."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later they were approaching the great gates of Konoha, where they were stopped by a guard. "Halt! What is your buisness here?"

"What? You can't recognize the great Toad Sannin Jiraya-sama! How out of date are you." huffed Jiraya indignant.

"O sorry, Jiraya-sama I didn't know it was you, who are those two with you?" replies the guard in a rush

"They are my apprentices, so are you going to let us in or you're going to have us stand here for the whole day?"

The guard hastily moved to open the gates, and as 'Naruto' passed a flash of recognition passed through the guard's head and in anger he screamed "Demon-boy what the hell are you doing, how could you trick Jiraya-sama into teaching you! You should be dead, you should not even exsist!"

'Naruto', eyes flashing in rage yells at him, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME, BUT KNOW THIS: I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO THE FUTURE HOKAGE."

Ayumi, angered by the guard's outburst slapped him and shouted: "Naruto has done so much for all of you, he was willing to die for this village and yet this is how you treat him?"

The guard looks at her as if she was insane. "Do you even know what he is, miss? Did you know that you've been traveling with a..."

Right at that moment Jiraya cuts in, "I know what you're going to say but know that if you voice it you will be subjected to Sandaime's law, and also my ire."

With that threat in place, the guard wisely shut up but sent glares at 'Naruto' as he passed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked to the Hokage tower, and unbelievable amount of glares were sent towards 'Naruto', who just kept up his 'dobe' façade.

"I can't believe their actions!" exclaims Ayumi and in a softer voice she asks Arashi, "How can you stand it right now? Not to mention when you were still a child with no knowledge of who you really were."

"Well I guess you just get used to it after a while, although this did get on my nerves, no matter what I did was only regarded as the demon-boy or the dead-last. Hard to get recognition with that kind of label, thus the 'dobe' act, the pranks were just fun." whispered Arashi, then in keeping with his act he yells, "LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU! I, UZUMAKI NARUTO WILL BE YOUR FURTURE HOKAGE, AND THEN YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO RESPECT ME!"

At this all the villagers were annoyed and turned to look at him, however before they could say anything Jiraya turns around and punches him in the head. "Oi, Gaki, shut up for a second, you're giving me a headache with your loud voice!"

'Naruto' rubs his head and yells at him, "Ero-Sennin you don't need to hit me!"

"Yes, I did, you were killing my ears, and what did I say about calling me Ero-sennin! You're ruining my image!"

"What image? I never knew you had one other than your 'Super-pervert' one."

Ayumi looks at the two of them and chuckles at their antics. However, just as she moves to break their argument up, a loud rumbling noise can be heard.

"hehe." 'Naruto' says as he scratches the back of his head, "Well, since I'm hungry lets go to Ichiraku for Ramen!"

With that he runs off to the ramen bar.

Ayumi and Jiraya both sweatdrop and immediately chase after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later and a many bowls of ramen later, Ayumi and Jiraya managed to drag 'Naruto' up to the office of the Godaime, the fifth Hokage.

The office was quite large, with large windows framing an enormous wooden desk with a blonde woman sleeping on top of it.

All three of them sweatdropped at the scene.

"Baa- Chan! Wake up!" yells 'Naruto'.

Startled, the Godaime, Tsunade, wakes up trying to get her bearings on who would dare disturb her rest.When her eyes focused, she saw Naruto and immediatlely ran over and hugged him. "Naruto! its been a long while since I last saw you! how ere the years on you?"

"Pretty well, oba-chan." he replies with his foxy grin.

"I see Jiraya has not changed at all." As she said that she was staring at the toad sanin, who was busy looking into the cystal ball and drooling.

She walks over and taps his shoulder, feeling the tap he turns around and sees her face, which was red with anger. Scared for his life he begins to back away, however it was too late. With a punch he went flying through the door and out into the hallway.

"That takes care of the pervert. Whos this young woman you have with you? An whats with the kananas you have?" She says as she notices Ayumi, on her way back to her desk.

"Oh! She is my fighting partner, we found her lost in a village, and she insisted on following us. Also during our partner training we both learnt kenjutsus so we are now stronger!" 'Naruto' declared cheerfully

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, the rest that he did not mention was that I decided that I did not want to drag Naruto down, and he wanted to get stronger, so Jiraya-sensei got us partner-trained. However, we have not had any real battle experience with our fighting." says Ayumi walking over to Naruto's side.

"Hmm, would you like to instated as a genin, and placed into Naruto's team, since team 7 is missing a member and you and Naruto should have exemplary teamwork with your partner training." states Tsunade thoughtfully.

"I would like that very much, thank you Tsunade-san."

"Oba-chan, don't worry about finding a place for her. She can live with me in my apartment!" yells the vociferous Naruto.

"Fine, as long as you don't do anything it will be okay. Now that we're done, I'll get all the papers done, instating Ayumi here as a genin on team 7 and reinstating you Naruto back into team 7." pronunces Tsunade.

"Yay! Don't worry, oba-chan nothing will happen I'm not a pervert like Ero-sennin, I'm hurt that you think of me like him." Naruto sulks.

"If theres nothing else, then get out of my office! Naruto, by the way ... STOP CALLING ME OBA-CHAN I'M NOT OLD!" yells Tsunade.

"Oh yes you are." Naruto replies cheekily as he dodges a paper weight thrown at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, Naruto and Ayumi were at his appartment.

"Ugh! This is a pig sty, did you not clean this place before you left?" asks Ayumi as she stares at the ramen cups piled on the kitchen table, scrolls littered all over the place, and other types of garbage on the floor.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to clean this place up before I left. Well all its going to take is a couple of minutes with **Kage Bunshins**" says Arashi, "Ahh its good to drop the act, being a dobe is not fun."

"It was funny though, and realistic too, even I was slightly tricked by your act. I would have thought you to be what you seemed if it wasn't for the soul bond we have." Ayumi says as Arashi summoned 20 **Kage Bunshins** to clean up the mess.

"Wait a moment Kyuu-chan I need to go and change of this distaseful outfit, or should I be calling you Ayumi?" He says as he walked over to his room and began to change to his style, and to wash off the 'whiskers' off his face.

As he was done she walked into his room and answered, "You can call me Kyuu-chan but make sure whenever you introduce me to call me Ayumi and that Kyuu-chan is just a nickname you have for me. We don't want anyone to know that I'm the Kyuubi."

With that he moves closer and pulls her to sit next to him on the bed in his room. For a couple of moments they sat silently on the couch, enjoying each other's presence. Ayumi resting her head on Arashi's shoulder, and his arm around her waist.

"Arashi, do you care for me?" Ayumi asks as she is about to drift off into sleep.

"Yes I do Kyuu-chan, your one of my precious people, one of the ones on the top of that list." hearing that she was satisfied and fell asleep on Arashi.

Looking at her sleeping form, he plants a light kiss on her forhead and he too drifts off into slumber with thoughts of his prank on Konoha and Ayumi.

* * *

Another chapter done! 

I hope you enjoyed this.

Please Reveiw, any suggestions, quips, comments and queries are fine as long as they don't suck or is stupid, also don't flame me please.

Bye


	6. Ch 6: The Hatred of Konoha

w00t! More reviews! Thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Heres the chapter:

_Looking at her sleeping form, he plants a light kiss on her forehead and he too drifts off into slumber with thoughts of his prank on Konoha and Ayumi._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

The sun had begun to rise on Konoha; Arashi and Ayumi were sleeping together peacefully on the bed framed by the little sunlight that was poking through the shades, with Arashi's arm still around her waist from the night before. However, their reprieve did not last long as someone was pounding on the apartment door.

"Gaki! Its me Jiraya, I need to tell you something." Yells the toad Sannin.

After a couple more knocks on the door the two of them grudgingly get out of bed, and Ayumi shuffles over to the door to open it, while Arashi sat on the edge of the bed trying to regain his bearings as to where he was.

As Jiraya enters he was surprised by the cleanliness of the apartment. "Whoa, this is weird. The last time I was here it was worse than a pig sty!"

Arashi finally awake was addresses Jiraya's comment: "Yeah, yeah, I know. Say, didn't you have something to tell me?"

"About that, seems like Tsunade forgot to tell you two some details about team 7. First of all, you were to meet the team at training field 7 in around two hours, which will make it around 10. This next part I think you won't like so much, your instructor it turns out is still Hatake Kakashi, and the other member of the team is again still Haruno Sakura."

At the mention of this Arashi winces, in his mind the memories of team 7 when he was Naruto was fresh on his mind: All the insults by Sakura, how Kakashi ignored him, Sasuke's betrayal. He quickly snaps out of it. "Damnit, I should have expected that. Even though I'm no longer Naruto, all my memories of that time still helped shape me in a way."

Ayumi moves over to him and puts a hand on his knee, trying to help calm him down. He looks over at her and smiles. "Thank you Kyuu-chan."

"Sorry to break up you two lovebirds but I have some important things to tell you, one of which is that Akatsuki is beginning to make its move. It seems like they have begun to search for all the other bijuus, since Naruto has disappeared for now and theres no way Gaara can hide as he is the Kazekage. However the good news with that is they have not yet found any other bijuus or bijuu containers as far as my information network knows."

"Whatever we do, we cannot let them know about Ayumi, and myself. I don't want them chasing after us. Even if they get their hand on us, it is practically impossible for them to take Kyuubi's chakra now as it is totally mixed with my own, and that there are now two conscious beings controlling it, Ayumi and I." reasons Arashi.

"I agree with Arashi, if they found out they would hunt us down, even though it will gain them nothing now that we share a chakra reserve." Ayumi adds.

"So then we should misdirect them with your Naruto act?" asks Jiraya.

"That's a good idea, we can kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes." Replies Ayumi.

"Well, now that we've decided on a course of action I'm going to leave you two alone, Arashi, if something 'happens' between you tell me." Jiraya says as he leaves.

"Jiraya, nothing like what you're imagining is going to happen!" Arashi yells as he runs after him and slams the door shut behind him.

"Its around 9:15 now Arashi, we better go and meet up with team 7, after you dress as Naruto, I'll draw the whiskers in again." States Ayumi.

With a sigh, he walks off and gets dressed in orange and black jacket and pants.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At training field 7, which was a large clearing, with the three poles where Naruto was tied to during the bell test. Behind the clearing was forestry, and further off the side was a lake. In front of the poles was Kakashi and Sakura waiting. Seeing this, Naruto was amazed to find Kakashi actually on time for once.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei, Why are you actually on time? You're usually late." Naruto says in his loud obnoxious self.

"On time? I think you were late. I was told to be here at 7." Replies a confused Kakashi, dressed in his traditional manner, with his hitai-ite covering one eye as usual.

"Naruto-baka! Why are you late? Tsunade-sama told me to be here at 7 and you show up 3 hours late. Kakashi-sensei was three hours late, but that's expected of him, not you! Who's that girl with you?." Shrieked Sakura like a banshee.

Understanding dawned upon Naruto as he realizes that Jiraya had told him the time that Kakashi would most likely arrive at. Therefore, Kakashi was not early, and he was slightly late.

"We were late because ero-sennin told us to be here at 10 and seems like Tsunade-bachan forgot to tell us to meet here at 7. And by the way, this is Ayumi my fighting partner!" Naruto replied giddily, almost hopping up and down.

Ayumi moves over to Naruto's side and introduces herself to them: "Nice to meet you two, as Naruto said, I'm Ayumi and his fighting partner."

"Nice to meet you too Ayumi. I am Haruno Sakura. By the way, why did you want to be partner trained with the dobe? He's totally useless." Sakura says, thinking: Why would such girl even want to be with the loudmouth? He is so immature and stupid.

Naruto, pretended not to hear this comment, by doing some goofball action, which ended up knocking down a couple of trees.

"Well, we both wanted to get stronger and Jiraya-sensei thought that it would work if we were partner-trained instead of trained separately." Ayumi replies, as she feels a sense of disappointment through the bond she has with Arashi.

The two girls continue with their conversation for a couple of minutes, all the while Naruto went around the field being his usual loud and energetic self, occasionally trying to prank Kakashi.

After a few minutes have passed Kakashi cuts in: "Well now that you've gotten to know each other lets begin the bell test."

"What! Why?" Naruto and Sakura yell in unison, while Ayumi calmly stares at Kakashi.

"Well, I need to test how strong you all are now, I wonder how good you are Naruto with those katanas, you too Ayumi. Sakura, lets see your training under Tsunade-sama." Kakashi says as he ties three bells on his belt tightly.

"I will be going all out so you should too. On the count of 3. 3, 2, 1." With that he quickly uncovers his Sharingan and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura, sensing that he was underground immediately unleashes a punch towards the ground. The result was shocking, the ground ripped apart and even Kakashi was shocked at her display of strength, even though all it really was, was a perfect timed release of chakra.

With that he immediately jumped out of the fissure Sakura created, and ended up facing both Ayumi and Naruto, who both had their twin katanas drawn.

They immediately attacked, one going high and the other low. Kakashi takes out a kunai in each and blocks both of their initial strikes. As they pass him, he throws his kunais after them, towards their open backs. However, Ayumi, using her right foot as a pivot spins around quickly and uses both katanas to block the kunais.

As she was doing that Naruto used **Shunshin** to get to Kakashi's side, and attacked, the katanas in his hands flicking towards him at a high speed.

Kakashi, although shocked by Naruto's use of **Shunshin**, pulls out another pair of kunais, blocks both strikes, and knocks Naruto back with a kick.

Momentarily stunned, Naruto was open and Kakashi took the opening, however, he never noticed Ayumi closing on him until the last moment, where he was just barely able to block a strike to his torso. When he tried to retaliate, he found Naruto's katana blocking his strike towards Ayumi.

Meanwhile, Sakura was astounded by the teamwork Naruto and Ayumi had, whenever one would attack, they would constantly be covered by the other, and even when both attack at once, either one is ready to protect the other on a dime. In her mind, she was wondering, how the loudmouth dead last of the Academy could become so graceful. Every move he made seemed as if it was a part of a dance and the same could be said of Ayumi's moves. When she viewed the two people's fighting styles separately, it was obvious that they were powerful, but not invincible, as there were places where one can attack through the person's guard. However, when combined on the level that Naruto and Ayumi were displaying, it was a dance of death.

Shaking herself out of her daze, she jumps into the fray, immediately punching downwards near Kakashi, hoping to hit him or at the least slow him down. Her punch split the ground, but Kakashi had noticed beforehand and jumped away at the last moment. However, Ayumi and Naruto didn't notice until the ground began to split beneath them. Luckily enough, the were able to jump away before they fell it, unlucky for them, Kakashi was able to get the jump on the two of them plus Sakura, immediately putting them on the defensive.

At this moment, the three realize that Kakashi was not holding back much, he was going at it with around 80 percent of his full strength. With this, both Ayumi and Naruto, take it up a notch, as they never thought that Kakashi would be serious to point where he fights at a level, where he would normally reserve for battling a high class Jounin.

Where Ayumi and Naruto had only been using around a sixth of their potential, Sakura had been going all out from the beginning, as she had taken Kakashi's words at face value.

Now, the blows were being exchanged evenly, Kakashi was easily keeping up to the three without any problems.

Then, Ayumi was able to get a hit on Kakashi, but then he burst into a puff of smoke, when it cleared, Ayumi's strike had cut apart a wooden log.

Suddenly, Kunai and Shuriken came flying from all directions towards them. Naruto and Ayumi, used their katana's to block most of them, but had to resort to using a chakra pulse to knock the rest away. Sakura, also used a powerful concentrated pulse of chakra to reflect them back to where they came from. This resulted in a smoke appearing at several places within the trees, revealing that Kakashi had used **Kage Bunshins** to attack them from everywhere at once. Immediately, the three entered the forest prepared to find him.

The fight dragged on within the forest, Kakashi, pulling off jutsus that would surprise the three, and they would come up with an attempt to break into his defenses, again and again.

"Sakura-san, Naruto." Whispered Ayumi catching both of their attentions, "I've got a plan, Sakura, you use a couple of **Bunshins** and attack Kakashi head on, try to slow him down and push him into the clearing, where I will ambush him. At this moment, if he drops his concentration towards you, cast multiple genjutsus at him to keep him busy, layer them as much as possible. When he's distracted Naruto, use **Shunshin **to take the bells."

Agreeing on Ayumi's plan, they set off to set it into action.

Sakura quickly found Kakashi and attacked him with her **Bunshins**, hiding herself among them. To prevent him from finding out which was her, she used a series of chakra shockwaves she emitted through her fist. This had a similar concept as he freaky strength, but instead of releasing a moderate amount of chakra on contact, she would release a massive amount of chakra in a concentrated shockwave towards her target. The results were devastating, as even if she missed she was guaranteed to hit a tree, many of which came close to hitting Kakashi, causing him to retreat into the clearing.

Once he entered the small clearing within the forest, he was instantly ambushed by Ayumi. Her quick strikes with her katanas drove him to put all of his attention to her, which was a fatal mistake as he forgot about Sakura, who hit him with wave after wave of genjutsus, the illusions were all focused on altering what he felt through his senses. Even though the Sharingan could see through such illusions, the sheer amount and layers of them quickly overtaxed him. In this moment, Naruto used **Shunshin** to appear next to him and with a slash of his sword the bells were in his hands.

Once he reoriented himself, Kakashi noticed Naruto holding the bells wearing his trademark foxy grin. "That was a good plan that you finally pulled there you three. The wave of genjutsus was able to catch me unaware. Sakura, what were those chakra shockwaves you used on me? And how did you find such a technique, I've never heard of it before."

"Kakashi-sensei, that move I developed myself after Tsunade-sama taught me the secret behing her super-powered punches." Replied an embarrassed Sakura.

Although he was surprised at Naruto's mastery of **Shunshin **Kakashi gave it no second thought as he believed it to be inconsequential for Naruto had trained with the Sannin Jiraya, so he was bound to learn at least one technique. Since, Naruto was the dead last, he assumed that was the only technique he learnt in the time he spent with Jiraya.

"Good teamwork, you three, by the way, who was it that came up with that plan?" Kakashi asked.

Before either Ayumi or Sakura could open their mouths, Naruto burst out: "Ayumi came up with that plan! It was an awesome one, right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sure, Naruto." Kakashi said in a dull voice as he began to take out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "You three are dismissed now." With that he disappeared.

"What do you say to going for RAMEN!" yelled Naruto energetically.

With that, Sakura smacked Naruto on his head, and said: "Damnit, Naruto, that's the reason why a lot of people hate you, you act too immature. I don't get what Ayumi sees in you, but I see that even though you're older now you are still a child as you are extremely inconsiderate, you didn't even ask about everyone you knew! You are the reason why Sasuke-kun left!"

Ayumi had a hard time holding in her anger at Sakura's display enhanced by the fact that she felt sadness radiating into her through the bond, she wanted to go and slap the other girl.

Naruto felt the anger coursing through his connection with Ayumi, and with Sakura's harsh words, he turned to Ayumi and the two being to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going Naruto-baka? I'm still not done yet!" screeched Sakura.

"If you're going to keep insulting me I don't have any reason to stay here." He replies, uncharacteristically cold in Sakura's opinion.

_He's so selfish! He never waited for me to finish before he left. What was with his cold tone anyways? There was no reason for him to speak to me like that! Thought Sakura_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Ayumi walked down the streets of Konoha, whilst enduring the regular glares of hatred from the villagers. They had no reason to glare at Ayumi, but it was just that she was walking so close to the demon-boy they just thought of her as disgusting.

Passing many shops and stands, they finally arrive at Ichiraku, when they entered the stand, they saw Kiba and his team there, they all looked relatively unchanged, except that all three of them were now older and wearing the chuunin vest, Akamaru was no longer a puppy, and Hinata's hair was now longer. Shino was basically the same as he always ways, mysterious with his large coat and sunglasses.

Kiba spotting them immediately spoke, "Hey! Isn't it the dead last, I see you're still a genin! What were you doing for the last 3 years? Hiding in a bush? I bet you didn't even get stronger! Who's that chick with you? O wait she can't be with such an idiot like you! My bad." He roared with laughter, oblivious to the fact that Naruto was clenching his fists at his comment towards Ayumi.

Seeing that Ayumi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him.

Meanwhile, Hinata was trying to get Kiba to shut up, but being her usual shy self she was incapable of doing so.

"Ano… Kiba-kun… I ddon't tthink that you should … talk to N…Naruto-kun like that…." She said in a quite voice.

"Why? He's still the dead last, like he could even do anything to me! That incident in the chuunin exams was pure luck; it just happened that he farted at the right time. It will never happen again! If that never happened I would have beaten him for sure!" Kiba boasts.

"Oji-san give me 7 miso ramen please!" Naruto yells.

Once he recived his order, he quickly finished it all the while ignoring the jeers that Kiba kept sending his way. Ayumi had to keep her hand on his shoulder to keep him from strangling Kiba to death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later in their apartment after a long day, 'Naruto' collapses on the couch and says, "This is it! I can't stand it anymore, I've been 'Naruto long enough already! I'm tired of all the glares from the villagers and jeers from people like Kiba! I can't believe I put up with all this for 12 years!"

Ayumi moves over and sits next to him. "Arashi, after being with you, I really think that these people are disgusting, especially the villagers. They are all so ignorant, yet they accuse you of being ignorant. With this kind of attitude, they don't deserve to have you."

Arashi turns his head and looks at Ayumi in the eyes, "Ayumi, you're right, but even though they are this horrible I am still going to give them a small change. So what do you say to showing this village what they have been neglecting all along?"

They both grin and Ayumi spoke, "Konoha, you are about see the best prank that the two greatest pranksters have ever pulled…"

* * *

Well thats another chapter done. 

Please review!

Annnnnnnd I've got nothing to say.


	7. Ch 7: Konoha's folly

I finally wrote the next chapter!

I know some people might have some questons but I'm too tired right now... I'll answer them next time if there is still some

Here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"_Konoha, you are about see the best prank that the two greatest pranksters have ever pulled…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7:

The morning sun filtered in through the windows in the Hokage tower, people were going about their business, and teams were receiving their missions. Amongst it all, Ayumi and Arashi walked toward the Hokage's Office. Arashi was dressed in his normal outfit, his white battle cloak, black shirt, and khaki pants; however, over it all he was in a **Henge** that made him look like Naruto.

The pair entered the office and to their surprise, Tsunade was actually working instead of having her usual nap.

Looking up from her work she noticed the two standing there, shocked that she was working.

"Who are you and where is Tsunade?" asked 'Naruto'.

"Ayumi, Naruto, you don't need to look like the worlds going to end just because I'm actually doing work!" exclaimed Tsunade laughing, "Why are you two here anyways? I have a lot of work to do you know."

"Tsunade-sama, 'Naruto'-kun here has something important to tell you." replied Ayumi grinning slightly.

"Well, then spit it out we don't have all day, I still have to check up on the hospital after this."

"Tsunade." said 'Naruto' seriously, "Its not really something to tell you, but rather something I need to show you."

At that instant he drops his henge. In a puff of smoke, Naruto disappears and in his place was… "Arashi!" Tsunade was shocked, almost falling out of her chair. She quickly regained her senses and said, "Naruto… very funny, but this prank has gone far enough. Its not going to work." 

"Really, Tsunade, How sure are you of that?" replied Arashi, "Do I really need to prove myself? Very well then. How about that time you were so drunk that you actually tried to seduce Jiraya?" at the mention of this Tsunade's face began to get red. "And how about the time you flashed all of Konoha? And the time when you nearly leveled the Hokage Tower because you were pissed? And also we can't forget how you were trying to destroy Sarutobi's face on the Hokage Mountain just because as a perverted old geezer he did not belong there? I can keep going you know."

"O.K. I get your point, but Jiraya could have easily told you those." Tsunade said angrily.

"Fine, then let me show you something that only Kazama Arashi knows, the move that made him famous." said Arashi as he took out a weirdly shaped kunai. This kunai had three prongs on the end rather than a normal blade, on the hand was a special seal. "I see that you recognize this."

He throws it to the corner of the room, and the moment it hits the wall he disappears in a flicker of yellow light.

"That Tsunade was my **Hraishin no Jutu** (Flying Thunder God Technique) the one I have never taught another person and it is also the one that gave me the name the Yellow Flash."

At this moment Tsunade was staring at Arashi with her jaw hanging open. "Arashi… so it really is you. But then how did you come back … wait a moment, Naruto! Where is he?"

Ayumi cuts in, as Arashi picks up the special kunai and walks back to her side, "Well, technically Naruto is dead."

"WHAT!"

"Technically, Tsuande-sama, I said technically he is dead because he never existed in the first place."

"How can you say that! He was the one who brought back my faith in this village. I talked to him, and observed him. You cannot say that he never existed!"

"Tsunade, that is because I am Naruto." stated Arashi with conviction; "Naruto was just a part of me, a part that had lost all my memories after sealing Kyuubi."

"Then when did you regain all of your lost memories?" asked Tsunade as she was curious about what really occurred in the three years that he was gone.

"I can help answer that." said a voice from the window. All heads turned towards the sound and saw the perverted Toad Sannin Jiraya. "He regained his memories when I asked Naruto who he really was."

"Why in the world would you ask him such a question? You know who he is!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"You never noticed it, but every smile that 'Naruto' had was false, the same went for the optimistic cheerful idiot face that he showed everyone. If you had time and looked carefully, you would have seen that he was hiding something, am I right Arashi?"

"That's true, my memories of my life as Naruto are grim and dark. Especially those of when I was really young. I had to learn to hide my true capabilities to prevent the villagers from trying to assassinate me, the optimism I showed was what I truly had." replied Arashi downcast.

Ayumi, moves over and hugs him from the side. He looks over at her and smiles thankfully, "Thanks Kyuu-chan." He whispers to he

"Arashi, I am sorry that you had to suffer so much." said Tsunade, "however, there is something that you three are not telling me regarding Ayumi. I find it very coincidental that you two just happened to find her."

"Seems like you haven't lost your touch to age Tsunade." states Arashi. Hearing this Jiraya chuckles. "Ayumi, is actually Kyuubi, and before you say anything about killing her for being the demon, let me tell you that she never attacked Konoha out of her free will."

At this point Ayumi interjects, "I never wanted to attack Konoha at all, I was driven into a rage by Orochimaru, and from there he was able to control me and use me in his own ends. It didn't take much to make me angry as he had slaughtered all of my kin for his experiments and by my guess he needed my kin to create the early versions of the curse seal. Oh! You probably want to know why I'm no longer in the seal. Well, the reason would be thanks to Arashi-kun as he was the one who created a modified Kage Bunshin to transfer my soul into, however due to the 12 years I had spent behind the seal, a small portion of our souls merged and our chakra reserves have totally fused."

"What should I tell the village now? Their Yondaime Hokage is back and so is the Kyuubi? That will start a riot!" said Tsunade worried.

"Well you can leave out everything about Ayumi, in a way, she's not the Kyuubi who attacked Konoha. You can just say that the Demon fox that harmed the village is now dead, and it is true to as that Kyuubi died the moment Ayumi regained her senses." reasoned Arashi, "And as for me, I have a surprise for this village. I'll be the one who shows them who I am. You don't need to do anything special. Can you call for the rookies that graduated with Naruto, and team Gai, also call for the instructors, especially Hatake Kakashi."

"What are you going to do about your status as the Yondaime though? Are you going to take back the job?" said Tsunade, hoping he would do so thus she would not need to da anymore of that horrendous paperwork.

Chuckling Arashi said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I defiantly won't be taking it back any time soon, this village has shown to me that they don't truly deserve my help, and until they show me otherwise I will not be their Hokage." As he said these final words his eyes had turned icy.

"Fine, then I'll get the people you wanted together, it'll take around an hour or so… never mind, Kakashi is always late, make it 3 hours, and Jiraya. If I find that you had gone to do your research I will personally castrate you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later, Ayumi and Arashi were back in Tsunade's office, with Arashi in his **henge **of Naruto. The three watched as the Rookie Nine and Team Gai filed in, with the exception of one person: Kakashi.

A couple of minutes later, a puff of smoke appears in the middle of the room and when it cleared Kakashi had raised his hand in his customary greeting, "Yo."

"Well, now that you're all here lets cut to the chase. There is some important information that you all need to know about Naruto." Announced Tsunade from her chair.

_What! How can Tsunade decide to let everyone know about Kyuubi?_ Thought all the jounin instructors in the room, who knew about the Kyuubi.

Jiraya came to the front and addressed the group assembled, "How much do all of you know about Uzumaki Naruto?"

Thinking that they knew everything about him, everyone wondered why this question was poised. Those such as Sakura, Ino, and Kiba began to list things that they knew: he likes the color orange, loves ramen, he is optimistic, determined, and many other such things that they observed of him ending by saying that he was the dead last and a total idiot. Throughout this, Hinata continuously tried to correct them on some points.

"Ano… N..Naruto suffered a lot when he was young." Hinata tried to add, however, she said it too softly and was overwhelmed by Lee voicing what she thought of Naruto.

"He is filled with the FLAMES OF YOUTH." Yells Lee excitedly.

Hearing this Gai responded, "I agree with you! Young Naruto defiantly is filled with the flame of youth! However, Lee you surpass him!" At this they began their hugging session which creeped everyone out putting a hold on everything for a second before everyone just ignored the two.

"So troublesome." Said Shikamaru yawning, as Sakura began to get back into it.

"He's a complete idiot, he knows nothing, is immature, loves pranks too much, and is the whole reason why this village lost it's best asset: Sasuke-kun." shrieked Sakura, believing that Tsunade was going to remove Naruto's status as a ninja.

"That's it!" yelled 'Naruto' cutting through the ruckus, "I can see that none of you knows the real me, Sakura, Ino, Kiba all the things you said are what you believed to be true from what you saw of Naruto. Let me tell you this, you were wrong, that was not the real me. Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Neji, Lee, TenTen you may not have said anything but it seems as you see me in the same light as them. Hinata, you know Naruto the best of all, you are the only one of the younger generation here that knows that I had to suffer as a child, however, even your view is wrong."

With that he is enveloped in a cloud of smoke, showing that a **Henge **was being dispersed or activated.

In his place was a teen of the same age and looked a lot like Naruto, however from the clothes they saw that he was an exact replica of Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage except younger.

Sakura, Ino, and Kiba shouted, "Naruto that is not funny! Drop the **henge** this instant, I am defiantly going to get you for this! You've wasted all the free time I could have just for this measly prank!"

Sakura kept screaming, "What did I tell you about you being immature? It is because of things like these that everyone in this village hates you! I bet that's why your parents abandoned you at birth!"

"You really think this is a prank do you?" asked Arashi in a flat tone, Jiraya, Tsunade and Ayumi winced at their stupidity, "Well then, pray tell what was the Yondaime famous for?"

"He was called the Yellow Flash, because of his move the **Hraishin no Jutsu**, the single move that he created and never passed on to any student. He also has another move, which he created and is ranked as an S-class jutsu for it's complexity and destructive potential, called the **Rasengan**." recited Sakura.

"Well if I were to perform the **Hraishin no Jutsu** what will that make me?"

Sakura snorts, "You can't Naruto, I already said, it's a documented fact that the move was complex, requires near perfect chakra control, which you defiantly don't have, and it is said to require a special kunai, which only the Yondaime knows the forging procedure."

"Well special kunai huh? Does it look something like this?" Arashi takes out the kunai he showed Tsunade earlier.

At the sight of it Kakashi's eye was as wide as a saucer as he had believed that this was Naruto playing a prank but as the Fourth had been his sensei he knew how those kunai looked. Moreover, it was hidden knowledge that all of the originals that the Yondaime had created had been destroyed to preserve his secret by the order of Sarutobi after the Kyuubi attack. Seeing 'Naruto' holding a perfect replica of the Kunai set his mind turning, _Could it be? Could it be that Arashi-sensei is back?_

"Nice try Naruto, I bet you took a kunai and modified it for your prank, we all know how elaborate some of your pranks are." said Ino catching into Sakura's flow.

The kunai went whizzing over their heads and toward the corner of the wall behind them. Just as it hit the wall, a flash of yellow light was seen from where Arashi used to be as he appeared where the kunai was.

"Now do you believe me? I can do it again if you want." With that Arashi throws it towards his original spot. Ayumi seeing this caught the kunai as Arashi appeared in a flash of yellow light beside her.

All those assembled in the room stared at him. Sakura tried to get words out of her mouth but no sound came out. All that ran through her mind and those of Ino and Kiba was that they had insulted the greatest hero Konoha had.

Kakashi was dumbfounded, his student was actually his sensei, and by teaching only Sasuke and ignoring Naruto, he knew that he was going to be chewed out by Arashi.

Kurenai and Asuma the Jounin instructors for Kiba's team and Shikamaru's team respectively were stunned. The same went for Gai.

Shikamaru was his usual self, all he though was, _How troublesome._ Chouji was the same except that he was more into his food. Shino, well… no one really knows what's going on in his head. TenTen was awed to see a legend standing before her.

Neji, was staring at Arashi thinking that of all the people able to defy fate, Arashi would be one of the greatest as he had defied fate as Naruto in the Chuunin exams and death in the battle against Kyuubi.

Lee was ecstatic he was hopping up and down yelling, "Yosh! I knew that he had the Flames of Youth! As the Yondaime he must be filled to the brim with it!"

Hinata was scared thinking, _The person I'm crushing on is so famous there is no way I can get him, wait a moment he is actually older than me! But didn't he start again as a baby 15 years ago? Doesn't that mean he was married once? Ahhhhhhhh! I really don't know what to do!_

Jiraya, Tsunade, Ayumi and Arashi looked over the whole group and examined their varying reactions. After giving them a moment to recompose themselves, Arashi spoke, "Well who can claim to know me now?"

He was met with dead silence from the group in front of him. "Wow! You were so talkative a moment ago, what's with the silence? If you're not going to talk then I will. Kakashi lets start with you. Didn't you preach that a person who leaves a teammate behind is worse than trash? Well what does that make you then? You trained only Sasuke leaving 'Naruto' to be trained by a man who believed that Naruto was Kyuubi reincarnate. I thought I taught you better than that, with those kinds of actions I don't wish to acknowledge you as my student. You also kept saying look underneath the underneath but did you? I'd say that you didn't! Even though you didn't now that Naruto was me, you never knew that that Naruto was a mask to hid the suffering I had to experience?"

At this Kakashi looked downfallen, as he had failed as a teacher.

"Out of the rest of you, only one was able to see that the dobe Naruto was a mask! All of you took me at face value, and a couple of you treated me like shit because of it! Especially you Sakura, you complained about me being the dead last and kept fawning over Sasuke totally ignoring that you were actually the weakest in team 7. This type of attitude within this village disgusts me! Before the Kyuubi attack I loved this village with all my heart, I was willing to give up my soul for it but living as Naruto has shown me how corrupt this village could be. All of you have shown me that even the majority younger generation cannot escape from the corruption. The only reason that I haven't left this village is because of people like Tsunade, Jiraya, and Hinata, these three are ones that don't judge others by face value. All of you are the first to know that, because I am so appalled at the state of this village I will not retake my position as Hokage but rather I will be in a 'retirement' like Sarutobi was in."

With that he let out the rest of his anger. Ayumi moves over to him and hugs him from behind trying to calm him down with her presence.

Tsunade spoke up and explained the reason why Arashi was still alive, however she removed the elements about Kyuubi still being alive and instead said that the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha all those years ago was now dead, thanks to Arashi and Ayumi.

"There will be a public announcement made of this in 3 hours." ended Tsunade, "Well you're all dismissed."

With that they all left, leaving Ayumi, Arashi, Tsunade, and Jiraya in the room.

"Well… that went well." observed Jiraya.

"Yes it did, but I'm not looking forward to announcing this to the village. But it will be funny seeing their reactions." said Arashi, with his arm around Ayumi's waist.

"Did you see their reactions? It was priceless! Especially those of Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Kakashi!" exclaimed Ayumi.

"I agree with you, but I think we should stop bothering Tsunade here, she does need to get her work done." Arashi says with an evil glint in his eye, "I'll say by the time we've taken up you are going to be here for the rest of the day."

With that the two of them left holding hands, leaving Tsunade and Jiraya in the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The public announcement of Arashi's return went smoothly, there were a few protests saying that it was a trick of Kyuubi. However, by performing **Hraishin no Jutsu** he was able to silence all objections, and shock the whole village. He then proceeded to announce the 'death' of Kyuubi and that he will not be become an active Hokage, unless they could prove themselves to him. There were cheers for the 'death' of Kyuubi but cries of outrage at his disapproval of them. They ignorantly claimed that they had been 100 sure that Naruto was Kyuubi, and that they had no knowledge that he was Naruto.

This angered Arashi and he repeated what he told the Rookie Nine to them, "This type of attitude within this village disgusts me! Before the Kyuubi attack I loved this village with all my heart, to the point where I was willing to give up my soul so that it may survive, but living as Naruto has shown me how corrupt this village is. The only reason that I haven't left this village is because of people like Tsunade, Jiraya, the owner of the Ichiraku stand, his daughter, and Hinata, these are truly good people who don't judge others by face value, they actually tried to understand me before making any real judgments."

Afterward he left, leaving the villagers watching his departing back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Arashi and Ayumi were together in their apartment.

"Arashi, that prank we pulled was the best, we managed to surprise them yet teach them a lesson." said Ayumi snuggled up in his arms.

"That may be so but it really didn't hold much entertainment as the suffering that I endured kept replaying in my head as I made my announcements. Everything done against me by this village ran through my memories driving me to the brink of anger. It still is too." Arsahi replied sadly.

"You don't have to suffer alone, as long as I'm here you'll never be alone again, you won't have to ever suffer to that extent ever again because I am here for you just as you will be there for me." said Ayumi smiling at him.

"Thank you Ayumi, I don't know what I would do without you." He said kissing her on the cheek.

They sat together in silence for a couple of minutes before Ayumi fell asleep in his arms. Arashi looked at her sleeping face, all the while thinking of how beautiful she was, and picked her up bridal style to her bed, tucking her in he discovered that he couldn't pull free from her, She was holding on to him tightly afraid to leave him alone even in her sleep. Smiling with heartfelt thanks towards her, he gets into the bed and she immediately snuggles up to him. Eventually he falls asleep peacefully, in her warmth and loving care.

* * *

Well thats all 

Thanks to all those who reviewed, keep reviewing I really appreciate it

Time for me to sleep now...


	8. Interlude: The Snakes' Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thanks for all the reviews. I would like to apologize for the late and short update. You could say I had writer's block, seeing as I didn't know what to write, but its just that I'm taking care of too many University stuff and busy playing FFXI that my brain has not been able to generate a plethora of new ideas for this story. I'll try my best to get the chapters out as quickly as possible but no promises, seeing as how I failed that last one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude:

**Far away in Otogakure, the hidden village of Sound.**

"Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-sama. There's been rumours in Konoha about the return of Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime." Reported one of the Sound spys to the two shadowed figures up on the dais.

"Alive? Impossible. I should have your head for that." Glared one of the figures as he shifted on his throne, allowing the light to reveal Orochimaru in all his snakelike glory.

"It's true, sir, I confirmed the rumour and it turns out that they claim that Uzumaki Naruto is actually Kazama Arashi as the resemblance between the two is uncanny." Stated the spy, cowering before Orochimaru's ire.

"Orochimaru-sensei, Theres no way the Yondaime has returned, you tricked the Kyuubi into attacking Konoha forcing him to give his soul to the shinigami. It's probably a trick of Naruto's, hes always been one to play pranks." Said Sasuke, Then with a grin he continued, "Sensei, can't we use this to our advantage? We all know how much the Stone hates the Yondaime Hokage, if we could convince them that this was true, we would have Stone and all of thier allies on our side."

"Excellent idea, Sasuke." Orochimaru says as he turns to address the spy, "You are going to be the one who puts this plan into action."

Orochimaru looks back to Sasuke as the spy leaves to carry out his orders and says, "You my Apprentice shall be able to gain what you wish, the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Sasuke replies, "Now that I have the completed Kuchibiri Houchou (Zabuza's sword, I'm not sure of the spelling) my best friend Naruto's death is assured."

With that, the room is filled with the laughter of the two snakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So thats it for now, I'm working on the next chapter right now.


	9. Discontinuing this Story

I'm gonna discontinue this story, I have had absolutely no fresh ideas and also this story really sucks like hell... I reread it and man does it sound like a little kid writing this and I'm nearly 19... Oh well, it was a my first one anyways. I'm just gonna leave this story as it is, when I have more time and patience I might think of redoing the whole story, but with my current university workload and how my mind works I doubt it will be anytime soon.

Sorry to all of you that liked this story, but there are just way too many errors, plotholes, etc. in this...

Theres random ideas for other Naruto and HP fanfics running in my head so it's likely that I'll be writing 1-2 more new stories then expanding on all the ones aside from this.


End file.
